The Dark Knight Rises
''The Dark Knight Rises ''is a 2012 superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, it is the sequel to the 2005 release, ''Batman Begins, ''and the 2008 release, ''The Dark Knight, ''The film is directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Christian Bale as Batman, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Tom Hardy as Bane, Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon, Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul, Joseph Gordon-Levitt as John Blake and Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. ''The Dark Knight Rises ''was released on July 16, 2012, in the United States. Plot Prologue Taking place roughly 8 years after the second film, The film begins with the captured terrorist known only as Bane being loaded onto a plane in Uzbekistan by a CIA unit escorting Dr. Leonid Pavel to the United States. However, it turned out that Bane and his men planned to be caught as a hijacked military plane closed in above them, hoping to crash itself and the CIA plane with no survivors. During the attack, Bane did a blood transfusion on Pavel and put his blood into a dead man and left the corpse on the plane to fake his death. Pavel was grabbed by Bane and pulled out from the plane before it crashed while bane had his brother mercenary stay saying the fire had begun, with him presumed dead in it. Bane, while escaping with him, promised that the fear will "come later." Wayne Foundation Six months later, Gotham City is celebrating its eighth year of peace, and Batman's disappearance on the night of Harvey Dent's death. Under powers granted by the Dent Act, Commissioner Jim Gordon has nearly eradicated violent and organized crime. However, he still feels guilty about the cover-up of Harvey Dent's crimes. At a function celebrating Dent, he plans to admit to the conspiracy but decides that the city is not ready to hear the truth. While following a lead in the abduction of congressman Byron Gilly from the function, Gordon's speech falls into Bane's hands. Gordon is shot in the process and hospitalized, and he promotes patrol officer John Blake to the detective, allowing Blake to report directly to him. Bruce Wayne has locked himself inside Wayne Manor for the past three years, and Wayne Enterprises is crumbling after he invested in a clean energy project designed to harness fusion power but shut the project down after learning that the core could be modified to become a nuclear weapon. Blake, who has deduced Batman's identity, persuades Bruce to return as Batman, and Alfred Pennyworth resigns in a failed attempt to dissuade him, explaining that Bane was born in an ancient well-like penitentiary known as the Pit, and following his escape was trained in the League of Shadows until his excommunication. Bane's Stock Exchange Raid Bane stages an attack on the Gotham Stock Exchange and uses a stolen set of Bruce's fingerprints to place a number of risky investments in his name, bankrupting Bruce and forcing him to relinquish control of Wayne Enterprises. Correctly suspecting that his business rival, John Daggett, has employed Bane to aid in an aggressive take-over of the company, Bruce entrusts businesswoman and philosophers Miranda Tate to keep full control out of Daggett's hands. Daggett is then betrayed and killed by Bane. Following a trail left by the cat burglar who kidnapped Gilly and obtained his fingerprints for Daggett, Selina Kyle also known as the Cat. Then Bruce returns home to see Miranda, she promises to protect his parent's legacy, they begin to undress each other while the lights go out, they then lay naked in front of the fireplace when Miranda then straddles him and licks his manhood with her tongue and tells him that they should leave Gotham tonight, then start to have sex all night long, Batman confronts Bane in the sewers but he is too strong, who says that he is there to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny. He reveals that he was using Daggett's construction firms to stage a heist on Wayne Enterprises' Applied Science Division. He steals Batman's arsenal before crippling him by slipping one of his spinal discs and sending him to the Pit prison where he was once held in from which escape is virtually impossible. The other inmates relate the story of the only person to ever successfully escape from the prison, a child driven by necessity and the sheer force of will, said to be the child of Ra's al Ghul. Gotham Revolution Bane lures the vast majority of Gotham's police force underground and sets off a chain of explosions across the city, trapping the officers and turning Gotham City into an isolated city-state. Any attempt to leave the city will result in the detonation of a nuclear bomb, that was once the Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor which detainer was given to an ammonium witness. Addressing the citizens, Bane kills Doctor Pavel and reveals the cover-up of Dent's death, and releases the prisoners locked up under the Dent Act. The rich and powerful are dragged from their homes and put before a show trial presided over by Jonathan Crane. After an attempt to sneak Special Forces soldiers led by Captain Jones into the city fails, the government blockades Gotham and the city further regresses into a state of anarchy. Meanwhile, Bruce retrains himself to be Batman and after many attempts to escape Bane's prison and returns to Gotham. On the last day before the nuclear bomb is to explode, he enlists Selina, Blake, Miranda, Gordon and Lucius Fox to help liberate the city and stabilize the nuclear bomb before it explodes. Batman frees the police and sends Blake to led an exodus and confronts Bane and after a brutal struggle subdues him, and integrated him for the triggers location but is stabbed by Miranda as she reveals herself to be Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's daughter. It was she who escaped the prison as a child with bane help, and plans to complete her father's work (by destroying Gotham) and exact personal vengeance against Bruce for his death. Gordon successfully cuts off the bomb's ability to be remotely detonated via a signal disruptor while Selina kills Bane with the Batpod, allowing Batman to chase Talia. He tries to force her to take the bomb to the fusion chamber where it can be stabilized, but she remotely floods the chamber just as the bridge was blown. Batman shoots her truck off the road and the child of Ra's al Ghul dies in the resulting crash, confident that the bomb cannot be stopped. Using the Bat developed by Fox, Batman hauls the bomb beyond the city limits, where it detonates over the ocean. Epilogue In the aftermath, Batman is presumed dead and is honored as a hero. With Wayne presumed dead as well, Wayne Manor becomes an orphanage, and his remaining estate is left to Alfred. While visiting Florence, Alfred discovers that Bruce is alive, and in a relationship with Selina. John Blake resigns from the police force and, in accordance with Bruce's will, inherits the Batcave. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Hardy as Bane *Gary Oldman as Comm. Jim Gordon *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul **Joey King as Young Talia al Ghul *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Det. Robin John Blake *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Matthew Modine as Deputy Comm. Peter Foley *Ben Mendelsohn as John Daggett *Burn Gorman as Philip Stryver *Alon Aboutboul as Dr. Leonid Pavel *Juno Temple as Jen *Daniel Sunjata as Capt. Mark Jones *Tom Conti as Prisoner in the Pit *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Brett Cullen as Byron Gilly *Aiden Gillen as Agt. Bill Wilson *Sam Kennard as Special Ops Sergeant *Aliash Tepina as Hooded Man #2 *Nick Julian as Caterer *Miranda Nolan as Maid #2 *Claire Julien as Maid #3 *Reggie Lee as Officer Tyler Ross *Joseph Lyle Taylor as DWP Man *Duane Henry as SWAT in Dive Bar *James Harvey Ward as SWAT in Alley *Gonzalo Menendez as Cop in Manhole *Cameron Jack as Sewer Thug #1 *Lex Daniel as Sewer Thug #2 *Thomas Lennon as Doctor *Trevor White as Yuppie *Rob Brown as Allen *Fredric Lehne as Exchange Security Chief *Courtney Munch as Female Security Guard *Chris Hill as Paparazzi #1 *Jay Benedict as Rich Twit *Will Estes as Officer Simon Jansen *David Dayan Fisher as Shoe Shine Man at NYSE *P.J. Griffith as Sniper at Exchange *Glen Powell as Trader #1 *Ben Cornish as Trader #2 *Russ Fega as Trader #3 *Andrew Perez-Molina as Valet at Museum *Brent Briscoe as Veteran Cop *John Nolan as Douglas Fredericks *Mark Killeen as Airport Cop *Sarah Goldberg as Analyst #1 *John MacMillan as Analyst #2 *Robert Wisdom as Army Captain at Bridge *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Cement Truck Driver *John Hollingworth as CIA Analyst *Ian Bohen as Cop with Gordon *Uri Gavriel as Blind Prisoner *Max Schuler as Foley's Kid *Daina Griffith as Foley's Wife *Hector Atreyu Ruiz as Gangbanger *Patrick Cox as Huge Inmate *Aramis Knight as Kid with Apple *Josh Stewart as Barsad *William Devane as the President of the United States *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul **Josh Pence as Young Ra's al Ghul *Julie Mun as Reporter at Stadium *Cillian Murphy as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *David Gyasi as Skinny Prisoner *Patrick Jordan as Special Forces #2 *Tom Conti as Prisoner *Joshua Elijah Reese as Mercenary at City Hall *Desmond Harrington as Uniform *Mychael Bates as Bomb Truck Driver *Rory Nolan as Little Boy at Bridge *Tomas Arana as Bruce Wayne's Lawyer *Peter Holden as Wayne Enterprises Technician #1 *David Monahan as Wayne Enterprises Technician #2 *Jillian Armenante as Lawyer's Clerk *Aja Evans as Greeter at Museum *Aldous Davidson as Wayne Enterprises Valet *Michael James Faradie as Guard at Blackgate Prison *Wade Williams as Warden of Blackgate Prison *Jake Canuso as Florence Café Waiter *India Wadsworth as Melisande al Ghul *Kevin Kiely as Thug #1 in Basement *Daniel Newman as Thug #2 in Basement *Massi Furlan as Janitor of Gotham Stock Exchange *Warren Brown as Mercenary Security #1 *Luke Rutherford as Mercenary Security #2 *Christopher Judge as Mercenary Assassin #3 *Aldo Bigante as 2nd Cop with Gordon *Patrick Leahy as Board Member #2 *Todd Gearhart as Uniform #2 Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Police Department *League Of Shadows *Daggett Enterprises Vehicles *The Bat *Batpod *Bruce Wayne's Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *The Tumbler Items * Batman's EMP Gun Locations *Gotham **Gotham City ***The Palisades ****Wayne Manor ****The Batcave ***Pettsburg ****Gotham International Airport ***Uptown Gotham City ****St. Swithin's Orphanage ****Daggett Enterprises ****John Daggett's Penthouse ****Selina Kyle's Apartment ***Midtown Gotham City ****Wayne Enterprises ****Gotham City Police Department ****Gotham General Hospital ****Bruce Wayne's Warehouse ***Downtown Gotham City ****Gotham City Hall ****Gotham Stock Exchange ***South Hickley ****Gotham Stadium ****Blackgate Prison Events * Bane's Abduction of Dr. Leonid Pavel * Harvey Dent Day * Rescue of Byron Gilly * Discovery of Bane's Lair * Bane's Raid of Gotham Stock Exchange * Preservation of the Wayne Legacy * Stand-Off In The Sewers * Creation Of The Bomb * Gotham Revolution Category:Films